Battle of Chandrila
"When word got out that the Seps took Chandrila and were weeding out the last of the troops stationed there, the Senate made no hesitance and immediately responded by sending in a massive force--six regiments if I can remember from the briefing. When we arrived, the peaceful world known as Chandrila had been ravaged by violence. Worst of all was General Redbreak's old friend, Xeron Hylos. When I saw him coming out after killing the rogue Jedi, I immediately knew that he had become a changed man. Not a different Jedi from my point of view, but a changed man." : ―Commander CC-8542/221's report The Battle of Chandrila occured in mid 20 BBY, when Confederate forces invaded the peaceful homeworld of Chandrila, which was an ally to the Republic. Initially, Jedi Generals Rolet Zouken and Dak Gammaforge, along with their troops were dispatched to eliminate the droid invasion, but unfortunately, they were met with fierce resistance, and were forced to pull back. The Separatist Droid Army then captured the capitol of Hanna City, where the Republic forces managed to evacuate most of the citizens before the onslaught began. Prelude : "We are steadily gaining the upper hand in the Clone War, yet we still have to route out numerous Separatist armies and their fleets out of the Core Worlds. Chandrila, I am sad to say, has fallen under Confederate control. Due to a minor setback on Handooine, I regret that liberation will have to wait until we can mobilize another clone trooper force. I ask all Senators to provide of what supplies they possess, and contribute them to a greater cause." ―Chancellor Palpatine Although the Republic was gaining an advantage over the Separatists, numerous enemy fleets and armies had to be dealt with in the Core Worlds. Twenty-two months after the first engagement on Geonosis, the long standing ally to the Republic, Chandrila, had fallen under attack by the Confederacy. The bold attack on the peaceful planet caused the Senate to send in a liberation task force to free it from the Confederacy. Led by Jedi Generals Dak Gammaforge and Rolet Zouken, the liberation team moved in to push the Separatists off-world. The Separatists, however, anticipated aid from the Republic, and so used several cities as strong holds, plus hundreds of people as hostage. When they arrived, the Clone Army was faced with immense firepower from the opposing Droid occupation, causing a high amount of casualties for the Republic. Five days after the arrival of the liberation force, the four battalions that the Jedi were equipped with were quickly reduced into platoons or squads. During the battle, however, Republic ground troops managed to make several advances and rescued dozens of hostages before being forced back by the Separatists. Zouken made an urgent call requesting additional reinforcements, unaware that the Separatists intercepted the call and prepared to stop any aid from coming to Chandrila. After the battle on Handooine, the reinforcements meant for Chandrila were completely destroyed, forcing the dwindling liberation force to hold off before another army could be made ready. With numerous droids closing in, the Republic was pressed into abandoning their base, destroying many data information along the way. Zouken, Gammaforge, and the last of their troops, made their way to the refugee camps to dig in defenses to protect the hostages they had rescued earlier. Unfortunately, the Separatist numbers were too strong for the Republic to handle, and so Gammaforge and Zouken quickly organized evacuation of the refugees, making their way into the mountains. (To be Expanded) Participants Category:Events